1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to electronic ophthalmic devices, such as wearable lenses, including contact lenses, implantable lenses, including intraocular lenses (IDLs) and any other type of device comprising optical components, and more particularly, to sensors and associated hardware and software for detecting ciliary muscle signals in an individual to activate and control electronic ophthalmic devices.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Ophthalmic devices, such as contact lenses and intraocular lenses, currently are utilized to correct vision defects such as myopia (nearsightedness), hyperopia (farsightedness), presbyopia and astigmatism. However, properly designed lenses incorporating additional components may be utilized to enhance vision as well as to correct vision defects.
Ophthalmic devices may incorporate a lens assembly having an electronically adjustable focus to augment or enhance performance of the eye. The use of embedded electronics in a lens assembly introduces a potential requirement for communication with the electronics, for a method of powering and/or re-energizing the electronics, for interconnecting the electronics, for internal and external sensing and/or monitoring, and for control of the electronics and the overall function of the lens.
Conventional contact lenses are polymeric structures with specific shapes to correct various vision problems as briefly set forth above. To achieve enhanced functionality, various circuits and components have to be integrated into these polymeric structures. For example, control circuits, microprocessors, communication devices, power supplies, sensors, actuators, light-emitting diodes, and miniature antennas may be integrated into contact lenses via custom-built optoelectronic components to not only correct vision, but to enhance vision as well as provide additional functionality.
For example, electronic and/or powered contract lenses may be designed to provide enhanced vision via zoom-in and zoom-out capabilities, or simply modify the refractive capabilities of the lenses. Electronic and/or powered contact lenses may be designed to enhance color and resolution, to display textural information, to translate speech into captions in real time, to offer visual cues from a navigation system, and to provide image processing and internet access. The lenses may be designed to allow the wearer to see in low-light conditions. The properly designed electronics and/or arrangement of electronics on lenses may allow for projecting an image onto the retina, for example, without a variable-focus optic lens, provide novelty image displays and even provide wakeup alerts. Alternately, or in addition to any of these functions or similar functions, the contact lenses may incorporate components for the noninvasive monitoring of the wearer's biomarkers and health indicators.
In addition, because of the complexity of the functionality associated with a powered lens and the high level of interaction between all of its components, there is a need to coordinate and control the overall operation of the electronics and optics.